


just as sweet

by ElasticElla



Series: tipsy tales [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee Shops, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “You don’t want that.”Maia looks up, unamused at the barista. “Excuse me?”





	just as sweet

“You don’t want that.”

Maia looks up, unamused at the barista. “Excuse me?”

She flushes, bright red that clashes with her hair, leaning forward to say, “Our baker was sick, Izzy replaced them- ah, the bottoms are burnt.”

“Oh, uh, thanks.” Maia looks at the baked goods display again, stomach rumbling. She didn’t have time before class to eat, and now she has a ta session in five minutes.

“The muffins were delivered,” she whispers. That definitely wins out over questionable burnt pasties, even if Maia isn’t the biggest muffin fan.

“Two blueberry please. And the coffee.”

She nods, writing it down. “Name?”

“Maia,” she says, glancing around the empty shop.

The blush is back, “One moment.”

She fiddles around with the coffee machine, and Maia spots one of her freshmen outside, running down the road to her section. Apparently her warning on the first day about late students really stuck. Maia bites back a smirk, is gonna make her students all talk today-

“Here you are Maia,” she says, handing her an iced coffee and bag of muffins. “I’m Clary.”

She can’t contain the smirk this time, “Nice to meet you.”

And if Maia leaves a rather generous tip for a struggling grad student, it’s not like she gets coffee regularly. And _Clary’s_ number is on a napkin inside, pretty in pink.


End file.
